HERE WE GO AGAIN
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Edward no volvio en luna nueva, Bella siguio con su vida y se hizo cantante. los cullen obligan a Ed a ver una entrevista de bella donde ella habla de el. volvera por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again:

BELLA POV

Dos años, dos meses y dieciséis días.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que el se había ido. No se como llegue a esto. Un DIA Ángela me anotaba en un concurso sin que yo me diera cuenta, canto una canción, gano y a los cinco minutos la disquera Sony Music me ofrece un contrato para grabar un CD.

Eso si que eran cambios.

Al menos me mantenía distraída y ocupada y no pensaba en el.

Si se lo preguntan si, sigo sola y completa y perdidamente enamorada de el. También me encontraba muy sola aunque estuviera rodeada de gente.

Había perdido a Jake, el se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Demonios, ¿es que acaso no había gente normal en el planeta? O por lo menos, ¿yo no podía encontrar gente normal?

Eso no va al caso, el se había imprimado de Leha Clearwather. Lo se, yo también me había sorprendido ya que ellos no llevaban lo que se podría llamar exactamente bien.

Yo estaba feliz por Jacob, pero nos habíamos distanciado bastante.

Tampoco veía a Renee, si la había visitado una vez era mucho. Y Charlie, pues el se quedo en Forks. Yo ya tenia la mayoría de edad así que podía manejarme sola, firmar contratos sola y toda esa basura.

No me importaba para nada el ser una de las estrellas adolescentes del momento, ni juntarme con personas como Miley Cyrus, los Jonas, Haley Williams y otras como ellos.

Lo único que sabia es que mi vida ya no importaba, lo que importaba era hacer feliz a los demás, a Charlie y a Renee, que pensaban que yo era feliz con esto, pues eso les haría creer, así se me fuera la vida en esto por que yo ya no quiero ser feliz, no sin el.

_Vamos Isabella, concéntrate, pon tu mejor sonrisa y conquístalos como siempre lo haces.- mi representante Jamie y mi mejor amigo también.

_ ¿Ya es hora?-

_Si Bells, ahora concéntrate, es solo Tyra Banks, ya has estado con ella. Se llevan bien, así que no tendría que haber ningún inconveniente.

_Va, OK.

_Muy bien, sales en cinco minutos. Ahora iré a ver donde se encuentra Eddie.

_ ¿¡QUIEN!?

_ Demonios Bella, estas pálida, calma. Eddie es tu nuevo asistente. Ahí esta.

_ Necesita algo señorita Swan.

¿Por qué justamente Eddie?

_Llámame Bella por favor y si quiero un capuchino frappe mocca.

_Lo que quiera Bella

_ No, no me hables de usted, solo Bella, ¿OK?- en ese momento Jamie comenzó a reírse- ¡No te rías Jamie! Tú le tendrías que haber dicho como me gusta que me llamen

_Mi error, lo siento. Alguien esta algo susceptible hoy.

_ Púdrete.

_ JAJAJAJ. Bien chico, a mi tráeme un café doble. Anda, vamos, no tenemos todo el DIA. El tiempo es dinero.

_ Ya voy, ya voy.- y con eso desapareció de la vista.

_ ¿Después de esto terminamos por hoy?

_ No, todavía nos queda la sesión de fotos y la entrevista de Cosmopolitan.

_ OK.

Estaba agotada. Lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama y ahogarme en mi miseria, pero supongo que hasta las una o dos de la madrugada no será posible.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba tanto aquí a mi lado.

Me encontraba en New York, iba a pasar por primera vez mi video dont forget.**(es la canción de Demi lovato, solo pretendamos que es de Bella)** en el programa de Tyra.

La mayoría de mis canciones tenían que ver con el. Espero que por lo menos allá escuchado una y sepa que lo sigo amando. Al menos uno de nosotros es feliz.

_ Y hoy tengo la suerte de estar nuevamente con mi querida amiga, por favor un fuerte aplauso para ¡Bella!

EDWARD POV

Dos años, dos meses, dieciséis días, catorce horas, veintiún minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos que estoy sin ella.

Mi no-vida apestaba. Era solo yo y mi agonía. Pero era lo mejor para ella o eso intentaba convencerme. La verdad es que ya no estaba seguro de lo que era correcto. Cada maldita milésima de segundo sentía el impulso de ir a buscarla y arrodillarme a sus pies pidiéndole perdón. Ya lo había intentado, pero ella no estaba. Ella ahora estaba bien, era una cantante famosa y yo no arruinare su carrera.

No había escuchado ni una sola de sus canciones por más que Alice se la pasaba rogándome que lo hiciera. No veía ni uno de los programas donde ella estaba, no hacia nada.

Prácticamente me aovillaba en un rincon y oía como lastimaba a mi familia al ellos verme así, pero yo no quería estar con ellos. Ellos podían ser felices con su amor al lado. Lo que Daria por ser humano y poder estar con Bella. Pero yo era peligroso para ella y alejado estaba mejor.

_ ¡EDWARD!

_ ¿QUE QUIERES ALICE?

_ Por favor, ven.

Baje a la sala donde estaban todos y en cuanto leí sus pensamientos iba a salir corriendo, pero Alice sabia que lo haría así que ellos fueron más rápidos.

Jasper me tenía sujeto de un lado, Emmett del otro, Rosalie me tenía sujeto de los hombros y me sentaron en el sillón. Alice se sentó en el piso entre mis piernas y me dijo.

_ Mira Edward, ya que no quieres verla por las buenas, la veras por las malas.

_ Alice, ¿acaso no entiendes que me hará mal? No quiero verla.

_ Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo Edward- me dijo Jasper

_ ¿Por qué hacen esto? Saben que lo único que lograran es que valla a donde esta ella para rogarle que me perdone y así la hare infeliz otra vez, ella esta bien y yo solo arruinaría..

_ No arruinarías nada. Bella se la pasa llorando todas las noches Edward, yo misma la veo.

_Te dije que no espiaras más su futuro Alice.

_ Eso intente al principio, pero me venían solas, ahora lo hago por que quiero, por que, que tu te hayas alejado de ella no implica que nosotros la hayamos dejado de querer. Yo perdí una hermana por tu estupidez Edward.

_ Basta ya, Rose, ¿tu me soltaras verdad? A ti ni siquiera te agrada Bella

_ La verdad es que hasta yo la extraño un poco Edward y aunque no lo creas, me duele muchísimo verte así hermano.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo Rosalie. Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos también querían mucho a Bella, ellos también estaban tristes.

_ Ahora se callan que ya va a comenzar el programa.

_ Y hoy tengo la suerte de estar nuevamente con mi querida amiga, por favor un fuerte aplauso para ¡Bella!

_Buenas noches Tyra.

_ Bella, que gusto verte.

_El gusto es todo mío.

_ Bien, pero cuéntanos. ¿Cómo se llama el video que vamos a ver?

_ Don´t forget.

_ es una canción muy profunda. ¿ La escribiste pensando en alguien?

_emm…-

_Viste Edward como se le pusieron sus ojos, bueno, en realidad peor que antes por que ella ni siquiera es feliz. Lo puedes ver en su mirada, en su sonrisa falsa. _

___Pues la verdad si. El fue una persona muy especial para mi y pues, no tuvimos un muy buen final, por lo menos de mi parte. Necesitaba desahogarme y para serte sincera, nunca pensé en ser cantante. Las canciones solo las hacia para desahogarme y distraerme por que estuve mucho tiempo muy deprimida.

_ cuéntanos más sobre este chico Bella. ¿Cómo era el?

_OH! Es hora de que te describan Eddie. Espero que Bella se descargue con tigo._

___Cierra el pico Emmett!

_ ni siquiera lo abrí- el estupido sonrío arrogante.

_entonces deja de pensar o se te quemara tu única neurona.

_ Pues el era realmente muy apuesto. Su cabello estaba despeinado siempre, tenia una sonrisa que deslumbraba, era muy bueno en absolutamente todo lo que hacia y siempre me decía cosas bonitas.

_ Por lo que dices era apuesto, amable y prácticamente perfecto.

_ Pues si.

_ ¿y que paso? ¿Por qué terminaron?

Bella se tenso notablemente y el amarre del brazo donde me sostenía Jasper se debilito. El todavía estaba triste y se seguía culpando por eso.

_La verdad es que no se exactamente que paso. Un DIA me amaba y al otro ya no. El se mudo con su familia y no nos volvimos a ver después de eso.

_ Que triste historia. ¿Y tu Bella?¿Tienes algún chico por ahí?

_ La verdad es que no. Y tampoco lo quiero. Ya entregue mi corazón y como lo veras no me lo han devuelto. Pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mi patética vida amorosa y mejor veamos el video y me dicen que opinan.

_ Que buena idea Bella. Y con ustedes, DONT FORGET.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

¿Cómo podía pensar que yo no la amaba? ¿Qué yo me había olvidado de todo lo que habíamos pasado?¿que yo me había arrepentido?

_Ella te ama Edward. ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan estupido e iras por ella? (Rosalie)_

_Vamos hermano, ella esta mal, te necesita. Nos necesita (Emmett)_

_Edward, no dejes que una debilidad mía te arruine la existencia, por favor sigue adelante, ve a buscarla. (Jasper)_

_¡VE A BUSCARLA PEDASO DE IDIOTA, ELLA TE RESIBIRA CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS! (Alice)_

_Hijo, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, no la desaproveches. (Carlisle)_

_Cariño, ve por ella. Es lo correcto. (Esme) _

_Bien Bella. Eso estuvo fantástico.

_ Gracias Tyra, fue un placer como siempre venir aquí.

_ Supongo que podrán verte mañana en los premios VMA, ¿no?

_ Pues si. Espero verte pronto.

_ Yo también.

_ Adiós a todos.

_Debo ir por ella.

_ ¡Hombre! Hasta que por fin lo entendiste

_Cierra la boca Emmett y llévame hasta el aeropuerto.

_ A sus ordenes señor Cullen.

_ ¡NO!

_ ¿Y ahora que demonios tienes Alice?¿Acaso no es lo que querías?

_ Si pero yo también quiero ir. Edward, ¡son los VMA! Y yo tengo boletos para todos.

_ Pero yo quiero hablar hoy con ella

_ Y ella te perdonara pero no puede cancelar los VMA entonces nosotros la estaremos apoyando. Vámonos, apúrense o llegaremos al amanecer allí.

Ya en NY.

_Corre Edward, se encuentra en el Hilton en el cuarto piso y la habitación es la C.

_ Adiós.

Y con eso subí al taxi. Le indique la dirección y llegamos al hotel en unos veinte minutos.

_Tome, gracias.

Le pague y baje.

Ya en recepción estaba una chica de unos veintitrés años. Esto seria fácil.

_Buenas noches.

_Bu-bu-buenas noches.- OH DIOS MIO, ES EL HOMBRE MAS PERFECTO DEL MUNDO- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

_ vengo a ver a la señorita Swan.

_ Lo lamento, pero ella en este momento esta descansando y no nos dijo que tendría visitas.

_ Podrías hacer una exepcion por mí. No se tiene por que enterar nadie.- me acerque a ella y le quiñe el ojo y sonreí lo mas seductoramente que pude.

Su corazón empezó a retumbar dentro de su pecho. Ya sabía que lo conseguiría.

_ Solo un rato. Si la señorita no desea verlo tendrá que bajar de inmediato.

_Lo prometo.

_Esta bien, pase.

_ Gracias.

Subí lo mas rápidamente que pude y me pare en seco al llegar a su puerta. Realmente no sabía que diría.

TOC TOC TOC.

Bueno Edward, ya tocaste ahora te la aguantas.

_ YA BA!- dios, ¿Quién será a las cuatro de la madrugada? ¿Que acaso una no puede dormir tranquila?

Bella refunfuñaba susurrando, pero gracias a mi gran oído la podía escuchar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

_Mire intento dormir y no quiero servicio a la hab- todo esto lo dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista pero en cuanto levanto la mirada se quedo estática.

_Edward.- ella susurro.

Cuanto la extrañaba. Quería abrazarla, besarla y nunca jamás dejarla ir.

_ Hola Bella.- le respondí yo también es un susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

_Edward.- no podía creer que el estaba aquí.

_ Hola Bella.- seguía igual que siempre, su voz se escuchaba igual que siempre.

Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado.

_ Pasa.- le dije cuando me recompuse.- esto es inesperado.

_Lo se, lo siento. Pero antes de que me eche necesito decirte algo Bella.

_No te voy a echar Edward.- te he esperado bastante para echarte. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

En ese instante tu be a Edward a unos centímetros míos. Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato. En sus ojos no había ni un rastro del chico que me había dejado en el bosque. Frente a mi se encontraba el mismo Edward de siempre. El Edward al que le importaba, el que me amaba.

_Bella, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.- y entonces me abrazo. Yo estaba estática. Esto no podía ser cierto. Edward aquí, abrazándome. No, OH dios mío, que tonta soy. Esto es un sueño.

_Dios, mas le vale a Jamie que no me despierte hoy por que lo matare.

_ ¿De que hablas Bella?

_ No quiero perder este hermoso sueño. Se que me dolerá mas cuando me despierte si lo continuo pero no me importa. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

_ Bella, esto no es un sueño.

_solo en mis sueños e dices que me amas Edward.

_ Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería... ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias ¡Como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte! ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estas dormida, mi amor. - sentí una leve presión en el cachete. No para hacerme daño pero si para hacerme dar cuenta que estaba diciendo estupideces y que estaba despierta.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_no, tu te fuiste no me amabas mas. Eso me lo dijiste tú. Por favor no me mientas mas. ¿Qué ganaras con eso?- y ahí sin mas no aguante y las lagrimas que trataba de no soltar cayeron por mis mejillas. El delicadamente las seco con sus besos.

_Bella, ¿Qué Hare contigo? ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

_ Por que nunca tubo sentido que tu me quisieras.

_ Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.  
Mi corazón no ha latido durante casi noventa años, pero esto era diferente. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si hubiera dejado todo lo que tengo dentro aquí, contigo.

_Edward…

_ ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? Si es eso te entenderé, no intentes no herirme, solo dime la verdad.

_ Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!  
_ Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
En ese momento, su boca estuvo sobre la mía y no pude evitarle.

Este beso fue tan diferente a todos los demás. No había límites. Tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me apretaba contra el. Lo había necesitado tanto todo este tiempo.

Después de largo rato besándonos, yo necesitaba aire. Y por mis estupidas necesidades humanas tuvimos que cortar el beso.

_ Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Sólo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera... o necesite. Todo lo que yo quiero o necesito es estar contigo y sé que nunca volveré a tener fuerzas suficientes para marcharme otra vez. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarme.

_Mas te vale Edward. Por que otra vez no resistiré que te vayas. No podré vivir si me dejas.

_ y no lo hare amor. Te lo juro.

_Te amo Edward.

_ Y yo a ti mi Bella.

Después de eso el me dijo que tenia que ir con su familia a hacer algo pero que vendría apenas terminara. Pero yo le dije que estaría muy ocupada por lo de los premios así que era mejor que nos veamos después. El dijo que me extrañaría muchísimo pero acepto.

Cuando me acosté a dormir eran como las cinco de la madrugada.

_Despiértate dormilona.

_ ¿Ya? Un rato más Jamie.

_ no se puede, arriba.

Pase todo el día entre maquillistas y peluqueros. Y ensayando una canción que había escrito hace un tiempo. Esa canción la había escrito después de un sueño que tuve en donde volvía con Edward y por eso pienso que es ideal para esta noche.

Rápidamente cuando estuve lista era la hora de marchar para la alfombra roja.

Todos los premios fueron muy cómicos y me pasaron muy rápido. En la alfombra yo tenía puesto un vestido negro y plateado, corto y apretado.

Pero en este momento me estaba cambiando, ya que ahora venia mi presentación. Ahora llevaba unos chapines negros, unas botinetas de taco aguja, una remera de tirantes negra con una campera de cuero.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Ya que los Cullen estaban ahí y me verían cantar por ultima vez.

Si, ya lo tenía decidido. Lo había hablado hoy con la disquera. Hoy y un show mas que haría en un mes serian los últimos.

Quería pasar toda mi eternidad con Edward y eso es lo que haría.

_Y ahora, la fabulosa Bella Swan en su última presentación. Cantando Here we go again. **(También de Demi. De ahí va el titulo del fic)**

I'll throw all of your stuff away  
Then I'll clear you right out of my head  
I'll tear you right off my heart  
And ignore all your messages

I'll tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another petty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh, oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go, go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
Oh, oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
(Know I can't quit)  
Something about you is so addictive  
(So addicting)  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
(Again)  
And again and again and again and again and again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you right out of my head  
And I tore you right off my heart  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
(Under my skin)  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
(Know I can't quit)  
Something about you is so addictive  
(Addictive)  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
'Cause here we go, go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Been trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again and again  
Again and again

And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again

Siguieron los premios y yo gane por mejor video por GET BACK, artista revelación y mejor canción.

Cuando llegue al hotel, mi cuarto estaba todo decorado y en el se hallaban todos los Cullen.

Me saludaron uno por uno y me felicitaron.

_así que último show.

_ Si Ed, decidí que ya no tenia caso seguir.

_ ¿y eso por que?

_ Por que ahora te tengo a ti devuelta y quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo.

_ Mmm....., eso suena tentador.

_ Mucho.

_ Te amo Bella.

_ Y yo a ti Edward. Por toda la eternidad

_ Por toda la eternidad.


End file.
